GirlsPlay Morning Routine
' GirlsPlay Morning Routine (#478)|next=yes|nextvideo= Never Have I Ever (#479)}} GirlsPlay Morning Routine was the twenty-second installment in the channel's Away from Keyboard series. The video was a sketch documenting each girls morning routine. This video was uploaded on December 24th, 2015 and was the 478th video uploaded onto the channel. Apart from Maddie, all core girls active at the time participated in the video. This video also marked Stephanie's first video, briefly appearing in Andrea's morning routine bit. Video Synopsis Mariya's morning routine 6:00 AM: Mariya wakes up from bed and looks through her phone, noting that she should get to the gym. 6:44 AM: Mariya gets ready to go to the gym, placing her gym clothes on her bed. 7:30 AM: Mariya is all ready to go to the gym, putting on her headphones. 8:30 AM: Mariya heads out of her house for a jog. 9:30 AM: Mariya at her home on the couch, reading a book and taking a sip of her drink. Sydney's morning routine 6:32 AM: Sydney wakes up and brushes her hair, saying good morning to the world. 7:15 AM: Sydney staring at her mirror while holding a wand, she touches the mirror with the wand and magically changed clothes. 10:00 AM: Sydney dancing around in her yard and making her plants bloom with her wand. Andrea's morning routine 6:41 AM: Andrea and Stephanie are in bed, the two cuddling while Andrea strokes Stephanie's hair in her sleep. 7:21 AM: Andrea and Stephanie are still in bed, as Andrea re-positions herself in the bed. 8:45 AM: Stephanie wakes up, takes a sip of liquor, before grabbing her clothes and leaving. 9:10 AM: Andrea still in bed as she tosses and turns, cuddling the liquor bottle. 9:57 AM: Andrea still in bed lying on the bed horizontally. 11:56 AM: Mariya and Sydney having a phone conversation as Andrea continues to sleep. The two discuss plans of having lunch, as Mariya asks if Sydney has heard from Andrea. Sydney says she hasn't and decides to call her. Andrea wakes up from Sydney's phone call and answers it. It cuts to Andrea in her bathroom as she panics about being late to lunch, before getting grabs her clothes and quickly changes. Mackenzie's morning routine 8:30 AM: Mackenzie wakes up and looks around, grabbing and drinking a beer before grabbing her phone to check her Facebook. 9:06 AM: Mackenzie on her bed playing the guitar and singing about how Mars is a good friend. 9:40 AM: Mackenzie watching WatchGirlsPlay videos while working, commenting that Andrea is a great screamer. She then gets a phone call and answers it. Mars's morning routine 6:32 AM: Mars wakes up, along with her son, and realizes that they are late for school. 7:03 AM: Mars throwing clothes around as she struggles to figure out what to wear. 7:46 AM: Mars telling her son to put some pants on or they'll be late, trying to make coffee but is annoyed to see that there is no water in the coffee machine. 9:12 AM: Mars stuck in traffic, honking her horn in frustration. Trivia *Mars's son makes an appearance in this video, making this video one of the few to have a male physically appear on the channel. External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Sketch Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:Stephanie Category:2015